


Bringing you to the light

by FallrnAngel1967



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallrnAngel1967/pseuds/FallrnAngel1967
Summary: Dr Harrison Wells was not killed by Eobard. He escaped death and The Revere Flash had to go into hiding and observe Barry Allen differently. The Particle Accelerator was still created, and still malfunctioned but was purely an accident. Eobard knew this because he is still from the future and still planned out his revenge around the explosion and Barrys powers. Harrison Wells still has full use of his legs. After almost losing Harrison to the Reverse Flash, Barry uncovers feelings for the doctor that he had buried deep out of fear and embarrassment. Harrison is also slightly kinder and more emotional than his counterpart and Barry's enemy,   Thawne. I tried to quote some lines from the show word for word because they are sweet, or something and I just wanted to add them in. ^_^ I also have made Wells a little bit younger than he actually is, I just wanted him to be a little bit closer in age to Barry.





	1. Chapter 1

In a flash the man in yellow has Dr. Wells in his grasp. He beats him down repeatedly, everyone watching in horror, fearing for the doctor. Joe West screams at Cisco to shut down the machine, but he refuses. No way can he risk the lives of everyone else and let this monster free again. 

Joe has other ideas though and smashes it with a wrench, causing the force field to go down. The man in yellow releases the doctor, and makes for the Tachyon device. Caitlin sends an S.O.S to Barry Allen. The Man in Yellow and Barry Allen face off, The Flash losing to him again, but luckily being saved by Ronnie. Barry feels like a failure. He let down his friends, his mother and father. 

.............

"Dr. Wells, are you alright," Barry asks as he enters Star Labs. 

"I'm fine, Allen, are you?" He looked worse for wear with cuts and bruises across his face, as, and probably the rest of his body. It only served to worsen Barry's guilt. 

"I'll be okay. Look, I'm sorry he got away," Barry sighs, running his palm across his face. "He almost killed you. He could have killed all of you and there was nothing I could do!" 

"That is not your fault, Barry, this guy is strong," Cisco replies, clapping Barry's shoulder lightly. "We'll get him, don't worry." Barry sighs and stares at his feet, unconvinced. He needs to stop this man. Before he kills someone else he loves.

"Ramon is right, Allen, you aren't strong enough yet, and that is not your fault. You just need to focus on training more. Getting stronger, faster, better. We will defeat him, in time," Wells adds, trying to reassure his partner. His friend.

"What if he kills one of you before I'm there though? I couldn't live with myself if anything happens to you. Any of you." 

"We will be more careful, Barry, we have to be," Caitlin promises, glaring at the three of them equally. 

"Right, I'm gonna head out," Barry sighs before disappearing. Harrison sighs, and hopes Barry can one day see that he can't save everyone, that he isn't perfect and no one expects him to be. 

"So, I've been going over the data, and I still don't know why the containment system failed," Cisco begins shortly after, looking down at his tablet. "I must have missed something, I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault, Cisco. But, if you both feel the need to apologize for something, you might start with the not telling me that Ronnie is still alive," he states, looking at the two of them. 

"I asked Cisco not to say anything," Caitlin states. "Once I saw what Ronnie had become, I needed time to see if I could make him whole again. I'm sorry, I know you're mad." 

"No," Dr. Wells promises. "I don't know what I would have done differently in your situation. I know I have made you a lot of promises, I know I've not been able to keep them all. But on my life, I promise you this, we will bring Ronnie home."   
Caitlin gives a small, sad smile, and continues working on the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short but that was the plan. More coming soon.

Barry sits at his desk, contemplating the evening, trying to clear his mind. Millions of thoughts swirl through his head, thoughts of anger, fear, disappointment, and the two most prominent feelings he can't shake; guilt and love. He hadn't been there like he wanted to. If he had, could he gave stopped Wells from getting hurt? He could have at least taken the yellow flashes attention off of Wells and onto himself. 

What if he killed Wells tonight? That thought physically pains Barry and he has to force back the tears threatening to fall. It made him realise that he cared for the doctor more than he'd like to admit. He loves Harrison Wells, possibly even more than he had ever loved Iris. He could never explain it, and he was always afraid of it, so He buried those feelings deep. Almost losing him had brought them back to the surface, even stronger than before, to be faced again. He throws the snowglobe he had previously explained to Joe across the room and it shatters. 

He has to get stronger. He has to be able to defeat this monster and keep his loved ones safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is pushing himself too hard. It's up to Harrison to force him to slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this on my phone and autocorrect is a bitch, so please if you notice any typos or anything, point them out and I will fix them. ^_^

Since the incident two weeks ago, Barry has been training nonstop. It worries his family but he could care less. He has to defeat Reverse Flash, as Cisco insisted on naming him. He still stops and helps those in need when he can, but when hes not out on the field working his real job and stopping crime, he's training, running on his treadmill, boxing with Eddie, who has since discovered the man behind the mask, and doing anything else to make himself better. 

 

"Alright, Barry, it's time to take a break," Harrison demands, after an hour of watching Barry run. 

 

"No," Barry heaves, "not yet. I'm still not fast enough." 

 

"Barry, pushing yourself too hard is just as bad as not pushing yourself at all. You'll run out of steam and get yourself hurt. I'm not asking, I'm telling you, take a break. Get some food, sit down, relax." 

 

Barry begrudgingly slows down and eventually stops, stepping down off of the machine sweaty and heaving. "I'm fine," Barry insists, nearly collapsing into the closest chair, and draining a new water bottle instantly. 

 

"Oh, yes, it looks like it," Harrison barks sarcastically. He places three paper bags full of Big Belly Burger food in front of the speedster, eyeing him, silently demanding the younger male eat something. 

 

Barry rolls his eyes and digs in, eating all of the food in a matter of minutes. "There, I'm done," Barry states, pushing away the trash and standing. He makes to go back to running but Harrison steps in front of him, placing a palm on his chest and demanding he sit back down. 

 

"Mr. Allen, I have watched you train tirelessly for days now, you have done great and you have improved vastly, but even you need a break. You are going to tire yourself out and that is going to bite you in the ass later if you are not careful. Please, go home, shower, sleep. Take Just one day off, and then starting Monday, you can get back to training. This isn't a request, this is a demand. I refuse to allow you to torture yourself like this. Spend time with Iris, Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco, enjoy your friends and family." 

 

"No, Wells, you don't understand. What happens when we run into this guy again? I need to be able to beat him." 

 

"You can't beat anyone if you keep pushing yourself too far. You haven't slept, you aren't eating as you should, it's not healthy. I'm glad you're more committed to improving but there is such thing as overdoing it. So go, findyour friends and have fun. Take care of yourself. I promise you'll feel better." 

 

"What about you," Barry questions, crossing his arms. 

 

"What about me," Harrison asks, mirroring the younger man in front of him. 

 

"What if I want to spend time with you too?" Barry bites his lips nervously, his heart pounding in his throat.

 

"I don't see why you'd want to spend time with me, but you're free to do as you wish, as long as you're relaxing." 

 

Barry's face softens and he smiles gently. "You're thirty, doctor Wells, you're not old. And I consider you family as well. I'll make a deal, I'll take a break, if you join me and the others for a small party or dinner or something," Barry promises. 

 

"I'm thirty-three," Wells correct, "and I'm not objecting, but, why include me," He adds with amusement. 

 

"I just told you why. I consider you family, and I want you to feel included with us. We've been through a lot these past few months. Even if it doesn't interest you all that much, it would still mean a lot to me," Barry says, turning up his charm, and giving his best impression of a kicked puppy. 

 

"Fine, when am I expected?" 

 

"Now," Barry smiles. "Joe is having another party at his place. Joe is cooking some food and Cisco and Iris are picking up movies." 

 

"And you weren't going to attend?" 

 

"Na, I mean, I wanted to train more but, if it's really something you think I need, I'll take that break."

 

"Very well, I suppose we should go," Harrison sighs and stands. 

 

"Yup, want me to carry you," Barry grins. 

 

"No, I would prefer taking my time. Care to ride with me, Allen?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris have an important talk.

"So, why..." Barry begins, and stops, unsure of what he wants to say. Dr. Wells glances at him questioningly. 

 

"Uhm, did you...fuck, was I just a, a test subject to you? Am I? Like, when I'm no longer of use to you...would you just," 

 

"You're asking if I am using you, Barry? Really?" Wells asks, humor in his tone. 

 

"I mean, yeah," Barry admits quietly, embarrassed. "Like, I mean, just, I consider you a friend. A-and ya know, I mean, if you don't wanna do this, I mean, it's cool, I just thought, you know-" 

 

"Barry, I've told you I care about you. I most certainly consider you a friend. You and Dr. Snow and Ramon. You are all I have left the three of you. You, you're...more." 

 

"I'm glad," Barry grins. "Hey we're here," he jumps, pointing at the correct house for Harrison to pull into. 

 

Once they enter the house they're hit with the smell of pizza, and some rock music playing in the background.  
"Hey guys," Barry grins, waving at the small group sitting around. 

 

"Bear, didn't know he was coming," Joe states, giving out beers to Cisco and Eddie. 

 

"Oh yeah, thought Maybe we could all get together and just have a good time. Family bonding and all that." Barry grins, silently begging Joe to understand and not be upset. 

 

"Right, well, come, enjoy." Joe smiles, tossing a beer to the Doctor and one to Barry. 

 

Harrison takes it with a nod. 

Some movies Cisco and Iris end up getting are some horror movie, The conjuring, the newest Spiderman movie, and The Shining. Everyone stuffs themselves with pizza and beer, and Barry has to admit, he does feel better. Of course Dr. Wells was right, he always is. He looks over to the Doctor who's in an animated discussion with Cisco and Joe. He grins and watches them, right now, he feels whole. He knows it won't last, the feeling of pain, longing, regret and every other negative feeling on the earth will be back. But for this moment, he enjoys it. Soaks it in. 

 

Iris nudges him after awhile and gestures outside. Barry shoots her a questioning look, and she motions him to follow her. Oh. He nods and stands, making his way onto the front porch with his closest friend. 

 

"What's up," he asks, once they are sitting, enjoying the chilly air. 

 

"Okay, so, I've been trying to get you alone to talk for days. How long?" Iris asks, punching him lightly. 

 

"How long what?" 

 

"Don't play dumb with me. How long have you liked him?" 

 

"What," Barry asks again, beginning to suspect where this was going. 

 

"Wells. You like him," Iris grins like she just discovered the cure to cancer. "Have you told him? Are you together?" 

 

"Whoa, Iris, chill. We aren't together. And I don't. I don't like Dr. Wells," Barry states, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

"You're a terrible liar, Bear. Just tell me, I'm your best friend, come on. Explain everything. I wanna know it all." 

 

"Alright, Uhm, I've had a crush on him since like, high school. You know I've always liked him as a kid, and as I grew older, I don't know. And then, instated working for him, and, and the feelings just got like, more intense. I, I guess, I kinda pushed those feeling down though, because, they're never going to go anywhere, but you know how Joe told you he was hurt, a couple weeks ago, and, I guess, that happening, it just made me realize, Uhm, how much I actually care for him. Love? Him. So...yeah." 

 

"Oh I knew it! He doesn't know? You have to tell him!" 

 

"NO, Iris not happening." 

 

"Why not? He obviously makes you happy. I haven't seen you that free and happy as you were tonight in a while, Barry, if ever. But tonight, just looking at him, there was so much joy, it's obvious he means something to you." 

 

"Yeah, but, but what if he doesn't feel the same. Ya know? This thing we have going on, I'm scared it's fragile enough as it is." 

 

"Oh come onnn, he looks at you the same way you know. With love. I know I'm not the only one that sees it."

 

"We are not having this discussion anymore Iris." Barry moves to stand but Iris grabs his wrist and stops him. 

 

"Barry," Iris sighs, growing serious. "You and secrets don't mix. When you try keeping a secret it weighs you down and eventually you break. Even if Wells doesn't feel the same way, wouldn't it feel better to have it off your chest. And maybe talking to him will help you move on." 

 

"That's not true. I'm perfectly fine. It's not, weighing me down." 

 

"If not that then something is. You're depressed, Barry. I'm not stupid, come on." 

 

"I've been depressed since my mother died Iris," Barry laughs bitterly, snatching back his hand. 

 

"No, I mean, more than normal. It's scary, these past few days, you've not eaten, you haven't been home, dad says you're not sleeping. You've gotten thinner, in just two weeks. And it's because he got hurt, but tonight, you saw him. You've been watching him, all night. And there was joy in your eyes again," Iris states, nodding through the window at Harrison Wells. "So tell me again that it's not affecting you. Not weighing you down." 

Barry scrubs a hand down his face and looks through the window at Wells. He's still talking with Joe, moving his hands excitedly, a huge amused grin on his face and Barry smiles. Yeah, Iris is right. The whole reason he's been pushing himself so hard in training is Harrison Wells. "Fine," he finally sighs, looking back at Iris. "Fine you're right. And I'll talk to him. Eventually."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Harrison finally talk

Its been a week since the Christmas party and Iris and Barry's talk. He's been more responsible with his training, taking breaks, eating again, sleeping, and taking better care of himself. Iris has been pestering him all week, asking for updates until finally Barry's had enough and he ends up at Harrison Wells' office late at night. 

 

"Dr. Wells, can I, talk to you?" 

 

"Allen, what's on your mind?" Dr. Wells slides out the chair at his desk and sits. He nods at Barry to sit at another close by. 

 

Barry obliges and takes a deep shuddering breath. He recalls Iris' words, no matter what happens, at least it will no longer be a secret that weighs him down. He can get the truth out there, and if Harrison Wells does not feel the same, at least he can take steps to move past these feelings. 

 

"Are you alright," Dr. Wells asks, placing a hand on the younger mans knee. 

 

"Uhm, yes...it's just, I don't know how to do this."  
"Is something wrong? Concerning your powers? Are you hurt?"

 

"No, nothing like that, this...this is a personal matter. Like, you know emotional, thing going on, and okay, so...dammit." 

 

"Allen...Barry, whatever it is, you can talk to me. I know I'm not the most...open, person, but, whatever it is, I will listen without judgment and try to help you." 

 

"Right so, I might be gay...or no, I...I still like women so, I'd be like..." 

 

"Bisexual? There's nothing wrong with that Barry, so am I." 

 

"Bisexual, right, that's the word...wait, really? Why didn't you ever say anything?" 

 

"I never really had a reason. I've never hidden it, but I never made a big deal out of it either. It shouldn't have to be," Dr. Wells explains, squeezing Barry's knee in comfort. "Is that all that was on your mind?" 

 

"Yes. I mean no! Uhm, you and Iris would be the only people to know so far. So..." 

 

"Don't say anything?" 

 

"Yeah, that too. But, like, the reason I found out is because... there is this man. That I, kinda like," Barry begins, and bites his lip, choosing his next words carefully. "No, not like, I love this person. I guess, I always kinda had a crush on him, and, with this threat of the man in yellow. The 'Reverse Flash'," Barry laughs without any real humor. "It's made me realize that, I can't imagine my life without him, ya know? I'm terrified, of losing him to this monster. And I mean, it's like, I'm scared for everyone else too, of course, I would be devastated to lose any of you, but, this guy, when I think of losing him, I, I panic. And, I have dreams too. Nothing dirty, just, of kissing him, and, waking up next to him in the mornings, and, hugs, and comfort. Of going on dates with him. Does any of that make sense?" 

 

"I completely understand. That's how I knew I was falling for Tess. We were just friends, but the longer we worked together, the more I fell for her until eventually I finally asked her out, and the rest is history," Dr. Wells smiles sadly. "So, who is this mystery man," he adds, changing the subject. 

 

Barry almost pukes at the question. This is it. He feels lightheaded. Until "Cisco? Because although I believe he is straight, he would probably understand. Or Eddie? Or.." And Barry laughs until he's breathless. 

 

"NO, god no, it's not, not Cisco. Or Eddie. It's, uhm, it's you..." Barry rubs nervously at the back of his neck. 

 

"Oh." Dr. Wells pulls his hand away and Barry's heart drops. He immediately apologises. 

 

"I, I figured you couldn't feel the same, I mean, I totally understand, it's just, you know I thought you should know. And, and I don't expect anything from you. And I don't want this to like, mess up our friendship, but I-" Barry stands, ready to speed out. 

 

"Barry, sit down," Dr. Wells demands, his voice cold. Barry obeys, avoiding the doctors eyes. He feels the beginnings of a panic attack. A few tears escape, despite his struggle, and Dr. Wells softens a bit. "I'm sorry-" he begins but is interrupted. 

 

"It's fine. Dr. Wells, I expected it, actually, just, I thought, I was prepared." More tears slip free and Dr. Wells sighs, wiping them away. His breath hitches on a quiet sob, and every instinct screams at him to run and hide forever. 

 

"Barry, I feel the same way," he finally admits, gripping the crying mans chin, forcing him to look up. 

 

"What?" Barry looks unconvinced. 

 

"I was taken by surprise is all. Never expected you to, to love a grumpy old man," Dr. Wells grins, and absentmindedly rubs his thumb across Barry's cheek, wiping away more tears. Barry is struck silent. For once he has nothing. No smart remarks, nothing. "Barry, can I kiss you," Dr. Wells finally asks, when he gets nothing.  
Barry nods enthusiastically, and Dr. Wells leans in slowly, giving Barry plenty of time to change his mind and back out. 

 

But Barry leans in the last bit and captures Dr. Wells' lips nervously. Wells snakes out his tongue and licks and nips at Barry's lips. Barry opens and allows the Dr in. They make out for a good few minutes, each biting at one another enthusiastically. Wells moves down, licking at Barry's chin, and then his neck, biting and sucking a mark into it. Barry moans and pulls at Harrisons dark hair. Harrison grabs Barry's waist, pulls him forward, urging the younger man to straddle him. Barry happily obliges, gripping onto Harrison's desk and sliding onto his lap. 

 

Harrison bites Barry's neck again, hard, Barry grinds down gasping and Harrison groans. He feels Barry's erection pressing into his own, it drives him insane. Harrison palms at Barrys crotch and the younger man almost sobs at the friction, he needs more. "Please," he groans in Wells ear. 

 

"Soon," Harrison whispers, lifting the speedster in his arms. "I have a secret of my own, Barry." In an instant, their standing in Harrison's bedroom. 

 

"Wha- How?" Barry asks, shocked. 

 

"I'll explain later," Harrison promises, tossing Barry gently on his bed. Barry rips off his shirt clumsily, too far gone in joy and arousal, that he doesnt stop to think about what just happened. Harrison follows him, much more elegant than his partner. "Barry, before we do this, I need to know it's what you really want," Harrison begins, crawling over Barry, but not touching. 

 

"Yes, Dr. Wells, I want this," Barry promises, and reaches out to pull him in for a kiss. 

 

"Very well, but, Barry, you can call me by Harrison. When we are like this, if not always," Harrison laughs, feeling euphoric, and rips down Barry's jeans in one move. 

 

"Right, okay.... Harrison." 

 

..................

 

"Harrison," Barry screams as he comes between himself and Harrison. Harry comes seconds later, groaning an 'I love you' into Barry's neck.


End file.
